King of Shadows
King of Shadows is the third pilot episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It follows the Ninja in their continuing search for the remaining Golden Weapons, and Lord Garmadon's plot to claim them for his own. Plot After retrieving the Scythe of Quakes, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. While they were travelling by boat through the Frozen Wastelands to obtain the Shurikens of Ice, Master Wu told the four about the Tornado of Creation and its capabilities. Upon reaching their destination, Zane attempted to grab the Shurikens, freezing himself in a block of ice in the process. The Guardian of the weapon, the Ice Dragon, awoke, and the other three Ninja rode atop Zane's icy cocoon on their way to the boat; they hit a pillar on the way out, and broke Zane free. They then stopped at the Floating Ruins. Atop a chain, with the Skulkin hot on their tail, the Ninja sent Jay up. He grabbed the Nunchucks of Lightning immediately; the Lightning Dragon appeared in a flash. Using Jay's gliders, the Ninja quickly escaped to the Forest of Tranquility. That night at camp, the Ninja celebrated their victory. Master Wu told them to get some sleep, but even he couldn't resist dancing in celebration with his students. Later that night, while sleeping, Kai woke up to see Nya standing nearby, calling his name. Nya ran to the Fire Temple, and Kai pursued her swiftly. Upon Kai's arrival, he found the Sword of Fire, the last Golden Weapon needed. He climbed up quickly to Nya, but she revealed herself to be the shadow of Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon dropped the real Nya down on a chain, suspending her over lava. To save her, Kai grabbed the Sword of Fire, slicing his sister free. Lord Garmadon duplicated the Red Ninja's own shadow, and used it to claim the Sword of Fire. Unable to strike the rapidly-multiplying Shadows, Kai was quickly defeated, but Wu came to his rescue, using his own shadow to fight off the doppelgangers. Meanwhile, the Skulkin had captured Cole, Jay and Zane, and had also stolen the three Golden Weapons. The Ninja soon escaped, using a sword stolen from Nuckal by Jay. They engaged the Skulkin in battle so as to reclaim their weapons, (Jay lost his voice in the process) but the villains still escaped to the Underworld. Back at the Fire Temple, Garmadon had awakened the Fire Dragon to prevent the group from leaving. Master Wu could think of only one way to stop Lord Garmadon: go into the Underworld and fight him directly. Taking the Sword of Fire with him, the old master sailed down a river of lava. Kai and Nya were left to face the Dragon alone. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Notes *The episode title refers to Lord Garmadon, who appears as a red-eyed shadow in the mortal realm and summons the shadow warriors to take the Sword of Fire from Kai. *Parts of this episode appeared in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." *Some airings of this episode place it and "Weapons of Destiny" together as a single episode, due to the combined time length being 20 minutes, the normal length of an episode. Errors *When the Ninja arrive at the Frozen Wasteland, Jay is wearing his DX outfit. Gallery MoS02Skulkin.png MoS02HangOn.png MoS02Shadows.png MoS02Trapped.png MoS02TurboShredder.png MoS02Gliders.png MoS02IceFreeze.png MoS02Camp.png MoS02FireDragon1.png MoS02WuBird.png MoS02Lost.png MoS02JaySword.png MoS02WuShadow.png MoS02Nunchucks.png MoS02GarmaTire.png MoS02WuStrange.png MoS02WuDance.png MoS02Wu.png MoS02ColePilot.png MoS02IceEntrance.png MoS02IceArch.png MoS02FireTempleInside.png MoS02GoldenMap.png MoS02LightningDragon.png MoS02FloatingRuins.png FRuins2.png MoS02FireGate.png MoS02ZaneStopsBy.png MoS02GarmShadow.png MoS02NyaTrapped.png MoS02SkulkinDriver.png MoS02Krazi.png MoS02UpsideTie.png pl:Władca cieni ru:Король теней Category:2011 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network